


fake me out

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I got the prompt from tumblr, M/M, Phan - Freeform, but my girlfriend is made at me for it, it was fun, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil's heart breaking was probably the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fake me out

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on my wattpad account (dan_is_the_night_)

phil had always been too trusting. he had been the kind of kid that took candy from strangers and went to parties because 'it will be fun; trust me' and he went on dates with cute boys from uni because 'i think you're funny. why wouldn't i want to go on a date with you?'

but, you can't trust people, and phil knew that. but oh my god, pj just seemed so sweet and so sincere and it was all a lie and now here's phil sitting in a restaurant alone, choking back tears behind a flimsy paper menu. he could feel the stares from the other patrons, and they burned and burrowed into his skin like chiggers and he wanted to just scratch his skin til it bleed and make it stop but he couldn't. 

phil had always been to trusting and pj had always been to attractive.

he clutched the menu, hands shaking, his breath hiccuping in his lungs. 

a few minutes later, a waitress slid a glass of ice water across the table to him. she smiled softly, eyes full of pity.

"i- i've given you all the time i can-"

"no!, he'll be here soon, i promise." he whispered, because he had said the exact same words ten minutes ago, and tears were welling in his eyes and nothing was okay and he was too trusting.

"i'm really sorry but-"

"hey, love!" someone kissed the top of phil's head. "sorry i'm late, traffic was a bitch on the way over from work."

he slid into the seat opposite, glancing at the menu briefly before placing his order, then gestured for phil to do the same.

the waitress smiled brightly at the man across from phil before walking back to the kitchen.

"hello," he gave a short wave, brushed back his fringe. "i'm dan howell, and your boyfriend is a cunt."

"what-"

"how long have you been here anyway, a while right?" dan cocked his head to the side, then asked. "what's your name?"

"um... phil. phil lester."

"okay, phil, here's what's going to happen: we're going to have dinner and pretend to be boyfriends, then you're going to find someone who's not playing you, okay?"

phil nodded, staring blankly at dan as the waitress brought dan's drink.

once she left, dan continued.

"honestly, if your significant other makes you cry because they hurt you, they flat out don't deserve you."

"uh, me and pj weren't... together. it was just a date. he goes to my university."

dan frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

~|~

once they finished dinner, they went to a park. phil glanced at dan before ducking his head and blushing. dan was nice to phil, quite nice in fact, treated him like a proper boyfriend. they walked around the icy gardens, throwing snowballs at each other, laughing and imitating shitty memes. dan showed phil his best douge face before forcing phil to name a character and audition song on the spot.

"ahh, i'll be auditioning for the role of tom riddle and i'll be singing anaconda by nicki minaj."

dan giggled, "that's brilliant, phil. love harry potter."

"shut up, dan."

"stop bullying, me phil!" dan shoved a snowball down the back of phil jumper.

phil jumped, shocked by unexpected snow. he shrieked, causing dan to laugh even harder than before. once phil managed to get most of the snow out, he lunged at dan, who was still laughing, sending them both sprawling in the snow.

they two of them, dan and phil, laid in the snow, choking on laughter and stared at each other, faces flush in the harsh yellow glare of the street lamps. dan bit his lip before reaching out and brushing back phil's fringe, lightly caressing his cheek.

phil's breath caught in his lungs, watching dan as he propped himself up on his elbow, smiling faintly at the boy under him.

he leaned down, his warm breath fanning over phil's wind-bitten face. phil's eyes fluttered closed as dan's soft lips pressed lightly against his. dan melted into the kiss, holding phil's face in his hands.

dan pulled back slightly, grinning down at phil.

"you deserve better than a boy who leaves you crying in a restaurant." he whispered before swooping back down to claim phil's mouth.

~|~

the next day, phil ran into pj after leaving dan's apartment. 

"oh, hey phil. sorry about-"

and, who's to say that phil pulled down his collar slightly to show off his love bite in the middle of pj's apology on purpose?

no one.

but, it did shut pj up right away.

and as much as it hurt in the moment, four years down the line, phil's heart breaking was probably the best thing that ever happened to him, at least that's what a certain dan howlter would say.


End file.
